


Tell me what you are thinking!

by burnthewicked



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthewicked/pseuds/burnthewicked
Summary: Bella has been reading minds her whole life, so why is this Edward guy different?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun idea I thought after writing a tumblr post.

Completely ridiculous, straight up nonsense. The audacity, the disrespect of this man to look _repulsed_ by me, covering his nose, acting like I smell like shit. Fuck, man, aren't you a vampire, isn't my smell supposed to make you all hungry and shit?

I'm so mad, I'm so angry. Jessica asked me about it and laughed so hard she choked. I could see in her mind she was laughing at the situation and not at me, which was nice because I have had my share of mean girls and it would've actually broke my heart if Jessica was one of them. The gal was really sweet and had taken me in to her little group like I had always belonged there. Her thoughts had never been malicious. Perhaps a little angry at Edward because he had rejected her a while ago, but she had almost gotten over it. She had her sights in someone else now and she did not even know about it!

"Babe, don't sweat it, Edward is like that, straight up weird."

"That's not only weird, Jess, it's rude."

Angela joined us at the table and instantly asked about the problem, she could see it in my face, though not before giving Jessica a longing look that apparently no one else noticed. Wow, Ben really thought he had a chance with Angela. Would I be really this clueless if I did not have access to everyone's thoughts?

"Eddy gave Bella the stinky face."

"What?"

Jessica retold the story; she almost could not finish because of how hard she was laughing. Angela laughed too, and Mike once he sat. Even I laughed a bit. After all, I did not care for him being rude as much as I cared for the reason of him being rude _which I had no access to._

So yes, then this man _fucks off_ for two weeks. He doesn't come to school at all. For some reason, when I hear the thoughts of his siblings (?) it feels like there's feedback coming off them whenever they are thinking about him. He is the problem, of course. At least I am able to find out he is in Alaska. Why? I do not know. Vampire business maybe. 

No, I am not freaked out by them being vampires. Would be a bit hypocritical given that I have been able to hear people's thoughts my whole life, Another thing, the pixie vampire, the smallest one? She thinks I'm hot. It's a nice boost of ego. Yes, a lot of guys in this school have gone a bit bananas since I came, but it is understandable. Not because I think I am hot shit, it's just that, when you live in a place this small, any new face is like dessert. And I am the unlucky cheesecake. But when a cute and dangerous supernatural chick who's been alive for a while now thinks you are hot, you take that big.

Edward is back. I know because Jessica had class with him the period before, and I crossed her in the hallway. I am determined. I walk into that classroom ready to fight this emo looking guy who went to Alaska for two weeks for god knows what. He is sitting right there, _smiling_ at me. Oh, this bitch. How dare he?

When I get to the table I slam it, I don't care about the rest of the students. He seems startled by this. Wow, impressive vampire senses.

"Listen up, how come I cannot know what you are thinking? What is it, surgery? Did you put a metal plate in your head? Well, you are going to tell me what you are thinking, more specifically, what you thought when you covered your nose two weeks ago because I did shower that day!"

His face is frozen in an expression of shock. I am really good at reading expressions and I can see he is also a bit angry. Perhaps he doesn't like that I just implied I can hear minds out loud. Well, I did not like being treated like smelly garbage. 

A couple of people in the class are interested in what we are saying, but the rest? Too busy chit chatting with each other. 

"Let's go chat somewhere private," he says, picking up his things really quick. 

"I agree, let's go."


	2. II.

I am assuming I won't be coming back for the rest of the class so I take my stuff with me. He does too. I see that he is trying to walk in front of me so I speed up and pass him. I'm leading, not him. We go to the tables outside, because even though it is not sunny, it does seem clear and good enough of a day to grill this man with questions. Also there is no one there, so I won't get distracted by background voices. 

I put down my bag and sit on the table. I signal him to sit on the chair. He does it but with his face scrunched up. 

"What was that?" he asks. 

"'What was that'? What was the other that?"

"What?"

"Why did you look at me like I smelled like skunk two weeks ago the first time we met? That was really rude?"

"I...I did not do that, I don't know what you are talking about," he says looking down embarrassed.

"You clearly know what I'm talking about, and also, why did you go to Alaska?"

His head bounces back so fast with what I'm assuming is vampire speed because I just see a blur. 

"Who told you that?"

"I heard it, from your siblings heads. Or I don't know if they are siblings why are they dating each other?"

I do know the answer to that one but I want to tease him a bit. 

"No no, wait, you are saying you can hear their thoughts. That's impossible, because I'm the one that does that..."

He looks at me, I look at him. This bitch, just took the only trait that made me cool. 

"You also read minds you say?"

"Ok, but why would your ability not let me read your mind?" he asks.

So this is it, that's why I can't hear him. It does not really make sense but nothing makes sense truly. I have one of my answers.

"I don't know, maybe it cancels out. Now, why did you make that face last time?"

"Again with that? You just found out I read minds and that's what you care about?"

"You are evading the question."

"I'm doing it for you, I don't think you would understand."

"Is it because of the vampire business? Because if it is that I don't care."

Once again he looks startled. He looks as if he's not used to this, to not having the advantage of knowing the other part of the conversation. Well, tough. I am also not used to it, but that's just life, sometimes your old tricks don't work. 

"I wanted to drink you to death," he says, looking at the floor, and my throat closes. Perhaps I should've listened to him because I definitely did not want to know this. 

"Why are you here, then?"

"Because I don't want to, or at least, I'm controlling myself. I don't want to kill you."

"Well that's the first step for a friendship, huh?" I joke, but I got goosebumps. 

"I can hear your heart," he says, "you are scared. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, not your fault."

He looks up and smiles at me. I want to be his friend. For some unholy reason I want to befriend this weirdo, maybe it is another one of his abilities. It does not matter. God knows how long he has been this age, and still has the social skills of rat. For the first time, maybe someone will _truly_ understand me. 

"What are you thinking?" he asks, his voice really low. 

"That I want to be your friend."

He smiles even wider. 

"Ok."


End file.
